Shizzing It Up: Modern Au
by lightningprince
Summary: The Charmed Circle at Shiz in a Modern Era. Original storyline. Posted on my tumblr.
1. Chapter 1: Broom Ride

Galinda opened her door with a sigh. Her night had once again been perfect as she was the center of attention with Fiyero. He was an amazing gentleman, helping her out of the car and making sure her dress did not get dirty. He was also an amazing boyfriend, dancing and kissing her. All in all he was just perfect. Galinda caught sight of a familiar blue glow and sighed again. Her roommate was naturally still up.

Her room was actually a suite with a bedroom, bathroom, and entertaining area. It had cost her parents quite a bit of money to secure her a private suite, which was part of the reason she was so angry that a clerical error stuck her with her current roommate. One Miss Elphaba Thropp.

They had started with animosity. Galinda had been accepted, barely, into the sorcery seminar. Then Elphaba had blown into orientation, and shortly after the clerical error was made known Elphaba had blown up about something and sent papers wheeling through the air. Madame Morrible had gushed over the girl's prodigious talent and all but ignored Galinda's pleas.

Galinda's anger (fueled by her feelings of inadequacy) had caused her to make a mission of tormenting the girl. She had tried to find out about the girl on the internet, but the only Thropp she could find was the heir to the inherited title of Munchkinland, which had no picture. Galinda had resolved to handle it herself, then. The green girl had taken the torment in stride, often giving back better than she got. Eventually Galinda's anger had cooled but not her feelings of inadequacy. Elphaba truly was prodigy.

As the semester had worn on Galinda actually started to find the green girl's sarcastic, cynical, truthful nature to be refreshing compared to constant bickering and backstabbing of the socialite girls. Like a flush for the toxins of popularity. Their regular interactions became familiar.

Elphaba was really the antithesis of Galinda. She was tall (Galinda guessed about six feet, one) and lean, but not fashionably so. The few times she was able to catch a sight of the green girl's muscles under her faux-leather pants and jacket she looked to be made of wiry muscle. Galinda thought she looked like an athlete, but never saw her play. Also, unlike Galinda's soft feminine features, Elphaba had a strong jaw and broad nose. To enhance this masculinity, Elphaba had almond shaped eyes and overly large teeth. This should have made the green girl unattractive, but her strange aura was attractive. Galinda noticed others reacting Elphaba's odd charisma.

Fiyero's relaxed nature around the girl helped. He had come over one night and had greeted her cordially. She had responded in her usual gruff manner, and he had replied with one of his ever present witticisms. Soon they were off, trading barbs good naturedly. When Galinda had asked him about it later he had shrugged and said he treated her "like one of the guys". Galinda did not know what to make of that.

One of Galinda's true complaints was of the green girl's computer addiction. She was sure Elphaba was on the Oz damned thing from morning until night. Galinda had no idea what she found so interesting.

"Have a pleasant evening, Galinda?" Elphaba asked, voice dripping with disinterest.

"Yes. I assume you shall be on that all night?"

"Probably. Will it disturb your beauty sleep?"

"Not if you keep your headphones in as we agreed."

"I will. I assume you have a busy day tomorrow."

"No. Just some time with the girls. Fiyero is having a guys' night."

"I see."

With that, the conversation died.

X

The next night Elphaba was in her familiar spot at the computer. She was a fervent blogger and loved discussing her favorite fandoms. There were a few blogs she followed almost religiously for discussions, pairings, fanfics, and pictures. She was in the middle of chatting with a fellow blogger when Galinda burst in the room crying. She tried to ignore it for several minutes but the blonde's sobs could be heard through the separating door. Elphaba sighed.

 _Gtg. Roommate came in a flood of tears,_ she typed.

 _Is she cute?_ Came the response. Elphaba signed off with a glaring emoticon.

"Galinda?" she asked softly, knocking at the door.

"Go away." Was the muffled cry. Elphaba was sorely tempted but something kept her there.

"What's wrong?"

"Why, so you can make fun of me too?"

"I'd never do that when you're like this." Elphaba said but could not help but add, "Too easy."

The blonde turned over to glare at her. She was a mess with her make up streaming down her face, her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was running. It did not dilute the anger there.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Because I'm green."

"Mean and green. That's all." Galinda sniffled. Elphaba got a tissue box and began wiping her face. Galinda surprisingly let her.

"Now what happened? Did Fiyero break up with you? Do you want me to kick the crap out of him?"

"No, but you probably could." She giggled, then whispered conspiratorially, "He's a bit of a wuss under those good looks and muscle."

"I figured. I've become a very good judge of people. Now what happened?"

"Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla were making fun of me."

"About what?"

"I said I didn't want to go clubbing; that I would prefer a nice quiet night in. They laughed and started comparing me to…well…"

"Me?"

"Yes. I know it's horrible."

"I've heard worse comments on my seclusion."

"How do you deal with it, Elphaba, when it all becomes too much?"

Elphaba was silent for a moment, once again wondering if Galinda recognized these moments of brilliance she had. Finally, she said "Come."

Galinda got up and followed her, not knowing what to expect. Elphaba grabbed her dark heavy coat out of the closet and handed Galinda her pink wool coat. She passed her gloves and earmuffs too.

"Where are we going?" Galinda asked.

"For a broom ride." Was what Galinda thought she heard as Elphaba walked out. Galinda followed curiously. They made their way to the student parking garage. Galinda in her heels was not happy about the walk to the third floor and was about to yell at Elphaba when she heard a chirp and something lit up.

"What is that?" Galinda asked curiously.

"My ride." Elphaba replied and Galinda's eyes widened as she saw it.

"That's a Quadling motorcycle!" she said. The motorcycle was black (of course, Galinda mused) with hidden lights that gave off a dark green.

"Yep. A custom made motor cycle, called BR-40M. Made by a friend of the family's, a Quadling named Turtle Heart. Genius at auto design."

"Wow. You drive that everywhere?"

"Well, some of us can't come and go in a pink Munchkin bug." Elphaba replied with a smirk.

"Hey! You leave the Bubble out of this!" Galinda mock pouted. Elphaba cackled and swung a leg over. She looked at Galinda expectantly.

"You coming?" she asked. Galinda jumped but followed suit. As she did she noticed the license plate. WCKD. Galinda had to almost jump to mount the bike as Elphaba watched in amusement. Elphaba then pulled out two semicircular chokers.

"What's this?"

"Helmet. Creates a magical field to protect that pretty head of yours." Elphaba replied and put hers on. Galinda did the same and felt a tingle around her head. She watched Elphaba put clear glasses on and then turned to smile at her.

"Ready?" she asked and Elphaba started

Elphaba started the bike and Galinda felt a pleasurable sensation between her legs which reminded her of an item she would never admit to owning. Elphaba dropped into gear and eased out of the garage. She controlled the bike easily through the winding streets of Shiz. Galinda, new to the sensation of moving so quickly in the open air, held on to dear life. It was completely different than a car: freer, wilder, scarier. Not to mention the slow pleasure building between her legs.

After a few minutes Elphaba connected with the Yellow Highway and accelerated. The feelings from before intensified. Galinda started to become overwhelmed. The cool night air rushing past her seemed to strip away everything from before and there was only her. Only Galinda. She knew that this is what Elphaba had meant her to feel.

What Elphaba had probably not meant for her to feel was the growing heat between her legs. Galinda squirmed, trying to suppress it. When that did not work, she tried to shift to reduce the sensation. Her movement backfired as it actually intensified the sensation. Galinda let out a little moan but quickly clamped down on it. What she could not stifle was the edge she was approaching.

"Elphaba." She gasped, "please pull over."

Elphaba did not acknowledge her."

"Elphaba! Please pull over!"

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Stop! Stop, Elphie, stop! For the love of Lurline!" Galinda yelled. She felt the sensation ease and realized they were coasting. Elphaba saw a rest stop and directed the bike there. Pulling into a spot, she killed the engine. The blonde shakily hopped off.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba asked, concerned.

"I'm…fine. Just…got a bit…overwhelmed." Galinda managed to get out. The final coast had stopped her from embarrassing herself but had teased her relentlessly. She was still trying to regain her composure. Elphaba noticed.

"Oh."

"By the wind and noise…and…and…everything."

"Yes. It is very common for girls to be…overwhelmed the first few times."

"Really?"

"Really."

There was an awkward silence, and then Elphaba looked up and said,

"When I was younger, I thought the dead lived on the moon and would watch us. Silly, I know, but the imagination of a child." She shrugged distractedly. Galinda could tell there was more.

"Go on."

"Late at night I would go running across the field waving a scarf, or a flag, or something so my mother would know it was me. Sometimes, on nights like this, I still feel that way."

Galinda drank in this personal information; the first she had ever gotten from her roommate. She was ashamed to admit it took her a few moments to put the pieces together. When she did, she could not help but feel her eyes well up with tears. Elphaba was startled by tiny arms wrapping around her waist.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm, so sorry." Galinda sniffed.

"It's ok my sweet girl. It was a long time ago."

"Can I ask how long?"

"I was ten."

"Oh, I can't imagine."

Elphaba stroked the girl's hair affectionately for a few moments. The blonde had begun to grow on her. For some reason, she never seemed false when with Elphaba, and the depth of her feeling always amazed the green girl. After a few minutes, Elphaba stopped.

"We should get going. We have plenty of time before curfew, but we shouldn't push it."

"Hey Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop by the food trucks before we go back? I'm a bit peckish."

Elphaba knew this meant Galinda would scarf down a burger at least.

"Of course. I'll have to speed then."

"That's fine."

"What I'm saying my sweet girl is that the ride will be more…overwhelming."

"Oh."

"It's ok. I'm sure you'll be fine this time. You're experienced now."

"Ok."

The girls remounted. As Elphaba took off hard she heard Galinda gasp and hold on tighter. Elphaba smiled wickedly as she picked up speed. Galinda squirmed and Elphaba shifted in a manner that she knew would cause the feeling to intensify on the blonde. She did not know why but she took distinct pleasure in teasing Galinda and had a twisted desire to have her come while holding Elphaba.

Elphaba heard Galinda's breath hitch and quicken. She felt the arms squeeze her a little tighter. Elphaba knew the signs of an approaching orgasm and kept the bike right at the proper vibration. A soft moan, bitten off too soon. A wiggle of hips, unconsciously so. Then, a slow spasming along with rhythmic hip grinding. As sudden tight squeeze and a long breathy moan near her ear. Elphaba smiled and continued on.

X

"Hey, dude, isn't that Galinda?" Avaric asked. Fiyero turned his head slowly (he may have been slightly tipsy). There stood his girlfriend with her roommate ordering food at one of the trucks.

"Galinda!" he yelled. Her head popped up and scanned the area until she saw him. She bounced over. Elphaba slung their food bags over the handlebars of her bike and followed.

"Fiyero! How nice to see you!" she said and gave him a passionate kiss. He was not expecting such an enthusiastic welcome but he was not sorry. They broke apart and she wrinkled her nose "You're smelly."

"Drinking will do that to you." Avaric replied.

"Especially when it's cheap, shitty beer." Elphaba added. Avaric looked at her and smiled as if seeing her for the first time.

"And _who_ might _you_ be?"

"She is Miss Elphaba Thropp, and it would be best if you were polite to her." Boq answered as he walked up with a soda in his hand. "Nice to see you again, Miss Elphie."

"Nice to see you too, Boq. How many times do I have to tell you to drop the miss?"

"Sorry, old habits."

"Oh? And how do you two know each other?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba saw that Boq was taking a drink of his soda and watched him turn to say something to Avaric.

"Boq took my virginity." Elphaba said quickly. Boq spit out his drink all over Avaric and shot her an exasperated look.

"Elphaba!" he said and she cackled. "I see you're still the same huge pain in the ass."

Elphaba reached over to pinch his cheeks and he swatted her hands away.

"It's because your ass is so small, Boqy, that anything is a huge pain." She replied in a babying tone.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it as advice to do more squats." She retorted and Avaric laughed. She turned on him. "What's so funny, chicken legs? I bet I could put up more than you."

Which only made Avaric laugh harder, and the rest laugh too. The two boys in tight pants and pastel clothing ghosted over to Elphaba.

"So Boq…" Crope asked.

"Is he?" Tibbett continued and spread his fingers a few inches apart. Elphaba smiled, shook her head and held her hands about a foot apart. The boys' mouths fell open.

"No." they said in disbelief.

"Like a baby's arm holding an apple." She replied. The two boys started whispering furiously and the rest of the group stood aghast. Elphaba laughed. "Can't you all tell a joke from the truth?"

The group broke into laughter again so they missed Elphaba throwing Boq a wink. He sighed.

"So you and the bean pole?" Avaric continued.

"That's exceedingly inappropriate!" Boq replied.

"Speaking of which, we have to get going. Galinda! Stop necking if you want a ride!" Elphaba yelled, already walking to her bike. Galinda detached herself from Fiyero.

"I never asked what you were doing out with Elphaba. I thought you were going clubbing with the girls?" Fiyero asked.

"I decided not to. Elphaba was nice enough to take me on a moonlight ride on her motorcycle." Galinda replied and Fiyero noticed Elphaba cruising over near them on a bike. Most of the boys' mouths fell open.

"Did you like it?" Fiyero asked and Galinda blushed.

"I liked it quite a bit." She replied. There was something in her tone that made him look at Elphaba. He saw a half smile and raised eyebrow. Galinda gave him a quick kiss and hopped on the bike behind Elphaba.

"I grabbed your food." Elphaba said, gesturing to the handlebars.

"Thank you."

"Hold on tight my sweet."

"Huh?" Galinda said, slightly confused by the term of affection. She heard a piercing whine and the screech of tires. She hung on to dear life as Elphaba tore away.


	2. Chapter 2: Voice Lessons

Galinda had a secret passion for singing. On some days she would steal Fiyero to some karaoke bar, or convince the group to go. Today the urge struck her right in the middle of the afternoon. She quickly decided to skip class and drag whoever she could find out. After a quick round of texts she found it only to be Fiyero. Even Elphaba was not answering (which was odd for the recluse).

Galinda scanned her phone for open places with karaoke. She found only one; a little dive bar on the other side of Shiz. She dragged Fiyero by the arm and they slipped into the bar and then a booth. Galinda began to look over the song list while Fiyero ordered a burger and beer. She was almost ready when she heard a piano begin to play.

She looked over to see the bar piano (actually a keyboard) and gasped at who was behind it. Galinda grabbed Fiyero and made him look. He turned to see the unexpected sight. Elphaba. She was clad in her customary black leather pants and had her leather jacket open so they could see her tank top. Her eyes were closed as she went through the opening notes.

 _I heard there was a secret chord_

 _that David played and it pleased the lord_

 _but you never cared for music, did you?_

"Oh my Oz. She has such a good voice." Galinda said.

"Yeah. I wonder if she'll be angry if she sees us." Fiyero replied. Galinda hoped not. They listened to the rest of the song and gave a little clap. Elphaba saw them and started, and moved towards the door.

"Elphie." Galinda called. The green girl stopped, and turned to come over to them.

"Hello. I didn't expect to see you here."

"You have such a great voice." Galinda gushed. Elphaba shrugged.

"Voice lessons for the last decade will do that."

"And you can play piano too." Fiyero added, intrigued. Elphaba shrugged again.

"Some. My parents demanded it of me." She answered and Galinda could tell there was more.

"I was going to go but I feel nervous after that."

"You sing?" Elphaba asked.

"Not like you. I'm mostly self-taught. Momsie didn't think it an appropriate skill for a lady."

"I see."

"Could you teach me?"

"If you want. Singing is like any other skill; it requires dedication and practice."

"I promise I'd do good."

"When would you like to start?"

"When can we?"

"Today."

X

"So how do we do this?" asked Galinda. They were standing in an unused music room. Elphaba had connections with a music TA (how Galinda did not know) and was able to use it. The green girl was standing next to a piano.

"By the fundamentals." Elphaba replied. "The fundamentals will take make you better when you're strong, and save you when you're weak."

"I see." Galinda said (as she knew of nothing else to say). Elphaba nodded, apparently satisfied. She hit a key and a note rang out.

"Your goal is to try to mimic the note." Elphaba said. She hit the key again and the note rang out again. This time Elphaba mimicked it with her voice. "Now you try."

Elphaba hit the key again. Glinda tried. She was close, but not perfect. Elphaba nodded.

"Now this one." Elphaba said, and hit a note slightly higher.

Galinda did it again. Elphaba gradually worked the girl up and down the scale. After an hour, Elphaba decided to call it done. Galinda took a seat on the floor and rubbed her throat. Elphaba walked over and pulled out a plastic bottle. Dumping some ingredients into it, she closed it tight and shook it. Happy with the mix, she then whispered some words and the bottle glowed for a moment. She then handed it to Galinda.

"Here, drink this." Elphaba ordered. Galinda took it but eyed it warily.

"What is it?"

"A nutrient shake combined with a healing draught." Elphaba said lightly. "It will keep you from having a sore throat tomorrow, and cut down your recovery time."

"Is it safe?"

"How do you think I've put on ten pounds of muscle in the last two months?" asked Elphaba rhetorically. Glinda looked at the girl. She did look more muscular. "Or not. It's your choice."

"No, I'll do it." Glinda said. She drank deep but made a face. "This will help me get better, faster?"

"Yes. It will allow you to recover what would take four days in one. Essentially, we won't have to worry about working you too much."

"Why doesn't everyone use this?"

"Well, it's expensive for one. Two, sorcerers who know it are in high demand, and three, to get the mix right can a lot of trial and error. I just so happen to have that."

"Why?" Glinda asked. Elphaba did not respond, just stood up and led them to their room.


	3. Chapter 3: Gym Time

Galinda walked into the Shiz Recreation Center. As fall was slowly descending, her activity level has started to drop; not to mention all the late night study sessions. As such, she had been to gain some weight. While not overly worried about it, Galinda knew she had to exercise to not only maintain her health but her figure.

Placing her earbuds in, Galinda took a deep breath. She hated exercising and always needed to psych herself up for it. Her music started, a light pop song, to help get her blood flowing. As her energy remained low, she decided a brief walk around the Rec Center would not hurt. It let her see and be seen. Not to mention she could check out the boys lifting. Galinda bit a nail to hide the naughty smile on her face as her pace quickened.

As she neared the free weight room she heard the sounds of metal clinking even over music. He heart quickened as she pressed pause. Great feats of strength were always exhilarating for her; not that she would ever be unfaithful, but it would be wrong not to admire their hard work. Nodding her head at her line of reasoning, she turned the corner to see who was moving metal.

And promptly stopped in her tracks. That was no boy lifting weights; it was Elphaba. Her green roommate was clad it tight spandex pants and a sports bra with just a side less t-shirt over it. It revealed every tight curve of the long legs, defined edges of arms and shoulders, and (as Elphaba dipped forward to pick up the bar of the ground) a well-defined core.

Galinda's mind jumped back to the weight as Elphaba lifted it. Two large circular weights sat on either end of the bar, accompanied by some smaller ones. Galinda's mind quickly added up the math; the girl was lifting two-hundred and fifty pounds off the floor like it was easy! Glinda watched as the muscles flexed and shifted under verdant skin. The familiar rush was there, confusing her. She was still pondering the paradoxical heat when a voice caught her attention.

"Hey, blondie, are you going to stand there all day or work out?" came the typical sardonic voice. Galinda jerked and looked at her.

"What?"

"I said are you going to do something, or what? It okay if you don't, I don't mine the 'mirin." Elphaba said in an exaggerated tone, and flexed her arms up by her head. Galinda noted the well-defined biceps before shaking herself.

"Really, I have to deal with silly boys all day. Don't start being one of them." Glinda said as she walked into the room. It almost felt sacrilegious, as if it was a place where someone like her should not be.

"What can I say? I look good." Elphaba replied even more, and started going through different body building poses. As Galinda picked her way over she noted how good Elphaba looked. Finally, the green girl turn and raised her legs to show off her butt. Galinda swatted it. Elphaba yelped in surprise.

"For Oz' sake. You do look good Elphie; better than the boys we hang out with." Galinda said in exasperation. She eyed the weight carefully. "That's like twice me!"

"That's not saying much, Galinda. You're a gorgeous little thing." Elphaba rebutted. Galinda batted her eyes.

"Thank you. But this season is starting to take its toll on me. I'm getting a little pudgy." Galinda pouted. Elphaba laughed as she looked at the girl.

"It takes me five thousand calories a day to get this pudgy; believe me, men like your curves."

"Thank you." Galinda eyed it. "I wish I could do that, but I don't want to look like a muscly guy."

"It takes either genetics or a large amount of dedication and hard work to get muscly guy body." Elphaba said seriously. "If you want to get stronger, these are the best movement. And they won't make you overly muscly."

"I do want to get somewhat stronger. But what if I want to make my butt a little nicer?" Galinda asked. Elphaba glanced around at the blonde's posterior in her workout pants.

"It's quite nice as it. What do you want?"

"I want it a bit more…full. Round. It's a bit flat now." Galinda admitted shyly. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"If you say so. There's some exercises I can show you to help that, though."

"Really?"

"Yep. How about this: I'll show you the exercises you need, and then I'll make a work out plan for you tonight."

"That would be great" Galinda gushed. "So where do we start?"

"With the king of all exercises." Elphaba grinned. "Squats."

X

"So, Fiyero, what are you planning on doing today?" asked Avaric. Fiyero gave him a smile.

"Shoulders and back." The boy replied. "You?"

"Chest and arms. Ladies love it." Avaric winked. He reached over and ruffled Boq' hair. "Let me guess; squats?"

"No; deadlifts." Boq replied.

"Just machines for us." Answered Crope.

"And the pool." Tibbett added as the split off.

"Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Avaric called after them.

"What's that?" Crope replied with the old return.

As the boy's rounded the corner to the weight room, the two taller boys stopped in their tracks. Boq hesitated a step but kept going.

"Dude, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" asked Avaric.

"Elphaba helping Galinda?" asked Fiyero.

"Yes." Boq answered.

The two taller boys' shook off the spell and caught up with their Munchkinland friend. They kept stealing glances at the squat rack where Elphaba and Galinda were. The green girl had a hand on the blonde's lower back and chest, and was guiding her through the proper motion of a squat. Galinda was focusing intently, but looked vaguely uncomfortable at bar across her shoulders. Boq had noticed early on it was unloaded.

"Is that strange?" asked Avaric as he started his warm up sets.

"Possibly." Agreed Fiyero. "It's also kind of hot."

"Don't let Elphie here you say that." Said Boq as he walked past with two circular metal weights in his hands. He walked over to an empty bar on the floor and loaded it up. He walked back past the boys. "She'll go into a diatribe about how sexist it is."

"Just calling it like I see it." Fiyero spoke with finality.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorcery Trip Part 1

The semester was ending and as such it was a favorite time of Galinda's. This year, though, she had to go on a field trip. Well, not had to, but it was for extra credit. Many of the specialization required students to pass a certain mark in the class to get into the next session. For Shiz' sorcery students, this mark was very high. Though she was confident she had met it, Galinda did not want any nasty surprises later. Almost all of the school was going; all those who it would not help, and Elphaba.

Galinda had slowly grown closer to the girl. She would not call her a friend as some small gulf was still between them; however, Galinda had always thought to invite her out with them. The girls had not wanted her. The boys did not mind, and actually enjoyed her company. They invited her on their boys' night out, and she sometimes joined. Galinda invited her out with the girls, and she sometimes joined.

As Galinda waited to board the charter bus she found she would miss her. That thought caused her to go through a mental checklist; which revealed she had forgotten something.

"Hold the bus for me?" Galinda asked Pfannee. "I forgot my makeup bag."

"Of course." The sandy blonde said.

Elphaba heard the clacking of heels as before the blonde blew into the room. The pink whirlwind tore around their room before blowing out the door once again. Elphaba shook her head, and went back to her computer. Not ten minutes later the whirlwind returned, but this time was storm of tears. Elphaba sighed and went to sit next to where she plopped down on the bed.

"What is it my sweet girl?" asked Elphaba soothingly. She had much practice at this.

"I told Pfannee to hold the bus but she didn't and now I'm going to fail sorcery and not get married and die all alone on the streets." The blonde blubbered.

"Galinda, don't worry about sorcery. You'll be fine."

"Says you! You're good at everything! Besides, they have the best parties. Everyone says so!"

Elphaba sighed.

"Get your stuff." She said.

"What stuff?" Galinda sniffled.

"Whatever you need. I'll get you on the bus." Elphaba paused. "Make sure to grab your coat."

Elphaba stood, and after wiping her eyes, Galinda followed. The green girl was picking up her own long coat off the coat rack.

"My coats on the bus." Galinda sniffled again. Elphaba sighed and handed her own. "This will hand down to my ankles!"

"Then freeze, my dear." Elphaba replied and pulled a pair of boots out of the closet. They were not her normal combat boots, but knee highs. Glinda had to admire the sight of Elphaba in her tank top and faux-leather pants zipping the boots up the side. Grabbing another jacket out of the closet, Elphaba zipped up it up. Another faux-leather item, and skin tight.

"Are you going to put that on?" Elphaba asked, snapping Galinda out of her observations. Galinda quickly put it on, suppressing a wrinkle of the nose in disgust. "What route are they taking?"

"Gillikin Highway to Traum."

"What's the first stop?"

"Red Sand Rest Area."

"They have about a twenty minute head start. This is going to be close."

X

An hour later they were tearing down the highway at a pace Galinda found frightening. She was glad she had gotten use to the motorcycle on subsequent trips so as to not have the same reactions as before.

"Is that them, my sweet?" Elphaba yelled over the roaring wind. Galinda looked ahead to see a convoy of buses.

"Yes." Galinda yelled back.

"What bus was everyone on?"

"The first one."

"Okay."

Elphaba moved from the inside lane to the outside. Their pace quickly caught up to the convoy and overtook them. Elphaba easily maneuvered the motorcycle towards the front bus where she knew the friends, and Morrible, was.

X

"Hey, is that Galinda?" asked Shenshen. Pfannee looked over the other girl out to see out the window. Sure enough, there she was."

"She's riding with Elphaba?" asked Pfannee loudly.

By this time, that side of the bus had started to make a commotion. The other side, wanting to see what was going on, started moving over.

"Students!" Morrible yelled. "Take your seats! What are you- oh dear me!"

She crawled over the front seats (and two awkward looking young men) and waved to get Elphaba's attention. The green girl's sharp gaze turned toward her, and Morrible motioned on ahead. Elphaba nodded. The motorcycle slowly drifted back.

"Is she falling behind?" asked Pfannee.

"Not if I know Elphaba." Boq replied.

X

"Are you ready, blondie?"

"Yes."

Galinda held tight as the bike jerked and accelerated. What she was not expecting was for it to buck, nor have a sense of floating. She did not even realize she was screaming.

X

The students heard the whine of the bike and plastered themselves to the window. Elphaba blew by, one wield held high. She had a big smile on her face while Galinda looked terrified.

X

Elphaba dropped the front tire and cut sharply in front of the bus. She checked the mirrors and saw all of the students crowding towards the front.

"Galinda. Galinda!" Elphaba yelled to get the blonde's attention. "Give them that sweet smile and a wave."

Galinda reached one arm around to grasp the firmest hand hold she could, which just so happened to be the strap of the sports bra between Elphaba's breasts. The green girl arched an eyebrow.

"Hold on tight!" Elphaba yelled and popped the clutch again. The tire went high as the bike sped off. Galinda managed to maintain her smile and wave until the bike resumed its two wheeled motion before clutching the green girl frightfully.

"You'll be the death of me!" she yelled.

"You're too beautiful for me to kill!" replied Elphaba with a laugh. Before Galinda could question it, Elphaba turned the radio on and belted out the song with the singer.

X

Elphaba lazed against her motorcycle while Galidna tried to fix her hair. Out of the wind, the leather was becoming stifling. Elphaba sighed and unzipped her jacket. Galidna eyes were inadvertently drawn to the motion.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"What?" Elphaba answered, confused.

"Be like sex with every movement."

"Why, Galinda, are you coming on to me?" Elphaba teased. Galinda blushed.

"No. I just noticed that everything you do is, well,-"

"Sexy?"

"Provocative."

Elphaba cackled.

"I found out long ago people are not so put off by my skin to not lust after me; some do so even more. I figured why not give them a show if they are going to stare."

"Well, aren't you the exhibitionist."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Elphaba replied with a toothy smile. Galinda got the feeling she tripped into a conversation out of her depth.

"Ummm...anyway, thanks for bring me." Galidna steered back to a safer area. Elphaba nodded. Silence reigned. Galidna quietly cursed the girl for her long pauses. The green girl either did not recognize, or did not want, to go with the flow of conversation. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead. I may not answer."

"How do you know Boq?"

"We lived near each other when we were young. Boq was the only one not freaked out by my skin color." Elphaba's eyes took a far away look. "Boq's a good soul. He'll be a good man one day."

"You're protective of him."

Elphaba shrugged.

"People like to gang up on him because he's smaller. He can take care of himself, but the urge is there."

"So...did he really...you know…"Galinda asked timidly.

"Take my virginity?" Elphaba asked with that toothy smile.

"Yeah."

"Are you curious about that, or do you really want to know if he's well hung?"

"Elphaba!" Glinda exclaimed, and Elphaba cackled again. "I already know he's as big as a horse."

That stopped Elphaba.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because Milla said she couldn't take it all, and I've watched her deepthroat a banana like it was nothing."

"Milla!" Elphaba burst out laughing. "It's always the quiet ones!"

"So I see." Galidna added coyly, and Elphaba smiled at her. "But don't tell anyone. It only happened last week."

"Promise. And here they are."

The convoy of buses started making their way it to the rest stop. As soon as they halted a gaggle of students burst forth and ran towards the pair. Elphaba saw Boq approaching with Milla and smiled wolfishly. He smiled back warily.

"Hi Elphie. Nice show. I see you still drive like a lunatic." he said. Boq fidgeted nervously as Elphaba stalked to him and through and arm over his shoulders. There was fierce whispering, and Boq turned as red as Milla's hair. He glared at her.

"You dog." Elphaba said with a smile.

"I have half a mind to beat you, Elphie."

"Boq, please. You tried that in middle school and look what happened. And that was when we the same height."

"I'm so sorry Galinda." Pfannee was saying. "I tried to get hem to wait but they wouldn't."

"It's fine. It's all okay now."Galinda replied.

"Yes, isn't it dearies." Morrible said as she came over. "Students, will you please excuse us for a moment."

They moved away, eyeing Morrible. The large older simply smiled at them, and then at the pair.

"That was quite an impressive display, Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you."

"I thought you hadn't decided to join us."

"I haven't; Galidna missed the bus and I was simply bring her to it."

"I do wish you'd reconsider. It could be detrimental to your academics if you don't attend."

""Madame, my academics are splendid. No grade boost will help me that much."

"That's true, but what about Miss Galinda? It could hurt her chances if she missed it."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"It could, but luckily enough she hasn't."

"Miss Elphaba, your display was enough for me to send you both home from this trip. Now, as I think it is in your best interest to accompany us, I will overlook it."

"And if I don't?" Elphaba asked, her lips twisting.

"I will send Miss Galinda back with you."

"I am not packed." Elphaba rejoined through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure that marvelous bike of yours can get you there and back by the time we reach Traum."

"Let me guess: if I don't show up you'll send Galidna back."

"With a charge for wasted expenses."

Elphaba looked over at the blonde. She could see tears forming in the crystal blue eyes.

"Fine." Elphaba growled. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"I'll expect you in five hours." Morrible responded happily and walked away to badger some students.

"Elphie…" Galinda started.

The green girl rounded on her. The look in her eyes caused her to shrink back. Elphaba reached out and lifted the dainty chin with a pair of fingers. The blonde was forced to look into the hard brown eyes of the taller girl.

"This is not your fault, do you understand?" Elphaba said hoarsely. "Morrible's been a huge bitch to me since I got here. Part of the reason I want to quit sorcery."

"Elphie, why are you so good to me?" asked Galinda as the girl mounted the motorcycle. Fiyero was walking up behind Galinda, and caught the raven haired girl as she was zipping up her jacket.

"Probably because I'm a sucker for blue eyes and big hearts." Elphaba responded so softly only Galidna could hear. The green girl started the bike and, before Galidna could reply, tore off.


	5. Chapter 5:Sorcery Trip Part 2

Galinda idly waved her wand as she helped set up the tents. The students were staying in cabins, but all the communal areas were to be under large enclosed tents. Part of the extra credit for the Sorcery students was to help set up. Galinda did not have an issue as levitation and manipulation were her strong suits.

Elphaba lounged off to one side looking bored and annoyed. Galinda could understand; the green girl did not want to be here nor did she need the credit. Added to that most of the Sorcery students resented her for her talent.

Galinda caught Morrible heading their way and quickly finished up commanding some ropes to tie. Elphaba did not move to set up the tent still in the bag at her feet.

"Miss Elphaba, are you not going to help? It is an integral part of your grade here." Morrible prodded. Elphaba shot her a look of disdain.

"My grade needs no help."

"Need I remind you of our agreement?" Morrible asked sweetly. Elphaba's lip curled.

"I see that it the way it is going to be."

"Only if it must."

Elphaba waved her hand curtly. The bag exploded open, causing a couple of students to shriek. The contents flipped themselves over in the air and then drove into the ground. By the time it hit, the tent was set up properly. Elphaba gave Morrible a dismissive look.

"Strong execution, if graceless." was her reply before moving on. Galinda noticed the murmurs of the students as Elphaba returned to lounging. The blonde made her way over to her.

"I really wish you wouldn't antagonize like that." she whispered. Elphaba looked down at her. Galinda noticed her features softened slightly.

"I wish she wouldn't antagonize me." was the reply.

"I didn't just mean her." Galinda continued. Elphaba looked at her with genuine intrigue. "The students here would kill to have your ability, and you just rub it in their face about how special you are. They don't like it."

"There's lots of things I don't like." Elphaba replied loudly enough to be heard. "I've learned to deal with it."

Galinda sighed. She knew there would be no convincing the girl. Shaking her head, she walked away to talk to some of the others.

X

At dinner, Galinda watch the green girl pick at her food. Elphaba responded well enough when engaged, but did not seek out conversation. Her roommate decided that it was a small blessing; at least until some guys near her started loudly critiquing girls' looks, and Elphaba snapped at them. Galinda sighed.

After dinner the students congregated near a fire. It was a smokeless fire, giving off heat but not burning. Galinda had helped cast the spell for it. Her group had been having a hard time, and was tempted to give up. A small note had appeared in her hand, and after reading it, Galinda had quickly cast the spell right. When everyone was congratulating her, she gave her green roommate a small nod. Elphaba had returned it.

Galinda did not like the stormy look that came over her friend's (friends now? Galinda thought to herself) when Morrible approached. The two exchanged terse words before Elphaba pivoted on her heel and stalked out of the tent. Galinda was worried, but knew Elphaba could take care of herself. A little while later, as the students mingled, the rhythm of rain pattered off the tent's roof. A concerned looking Boq walked over to Galinda.

"Where's Elphaba?" he asked. Galinda shrugged.

"I don't know. She tore out of here earlier. Why?" Galinda answered.

"It's raining." he replied concerned. Galinda shrugged again.

"So? It's not as if she ever cared for her appearance."

"You don't- damn it." Boq swore. Galinda was mildly taken aback as Boq never swore. "Look, I know she's probably curled up with her laptop in her cabin. Can you go check?"

"Why?" Galinda asked. Boq gave her an intense look. Reaching out, he put both hands on her shoulders, startling Galinda. She did not like the contact, and less the look as Boq's eyes drilled into her own.

"I've never asked anything from you, Galinda. Please, just do this for me." he almost begged.

Galinda had never heard the seriousness in his tone. She just nodded and slipped away. Boq paced while she was gone. A few minutes later, the blonde returned, shaking her head.

"She's not there, but her computer is. What's the big deal?"

"Fuck." Boq swore gutturally. The tone shocked the blonde, but the underlying fear shook her to her core. He turned to the door. Making his way to it, he grabbed a small blanket off one of the chairs and a flashlight. Galinda hurried over.

"Boq, what is it?" she asked as he grabbed an umbrella, and his jacket.

"Something bad." was all he would say as he hurried out. Galinda followed, thanking her foresight to wear boots.

The Munchkinlander had flicked on his flashlight and was surveying the woods around them. Galinda had noticed he had tucked the blanket into his coat so it would not get wet. He scanned the area, and then made to circle around the tents. Galinda popped her own umbrella open and joined him.

"What are you looking for?" she asked as she hurried caught up to him.

"Elphaba." was his reply.

"What about her? It won't be hard for her to find her way back."

"She can't; not in this downpour." he growled.

"What do you mean? It's just water."

"Elphaba's allergic to water." Boq bit out. Galinda laughed but Boq's face brought her up short.

"That impossible."

"The woman's a green furnace, Galinda. You think a water allergy is too farfetched?" he retorted sharply.

Galinda closed her mouth. Bashfully, she took out her wand and cast a spell. A large light ball illuminated the area. Boq nodded at her. The two made a circle around the camp, and then another larger circle. After the third Boq swore.

"We'll never find her like this."

"I know a spell." Galinda said. Boq opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I'm not good at it, meaning it will only give a general area."

"How general?"

"A hundred feet? I located my glasses once when I left them in the Art building."

"You have glasses?" Boq asked. Galinda gave him a sharp look.

"Really? That's what you're going to ask right now?" Galinda griped.

Boq nodded bashfully in acknowledgement. Shaking her head, Galinda placed her wand in her palms and began to chant the spell. The wand wobbled for a second, but lay still. Galinda scrunched her brow in concentration and began to chant again. The wand jerked violently, and finally rose above her palms. It orientated its point slightly left of them.

"That way." Galinda hissed out.

Boq glanced at her, but hurried off. He doubled back when he realized Galinda was following slowly. The blonde's steps were measured, as if she were walking on the rolling deck of a ship. Boq followed, concerned at the strain evident in her features. He had never seen her like this; he doubted anyone had.

After nearly ten minutes walking, the wand began to shift more drastically. Finally, it began to slowly rotate. Galinda exhaled deeply, and the wand settled. She looked at Boq.

"That's the best I can do. She's around here somewhere."

Boq shone his light round. He did not see her in the immediate area, and the deep shadows of the old growth trees could easily hide her.

"Elphaba!" he yelled. He waited for a response, but the wind coming through the forest obscured anything. He turned to Galinda. "Can do that light ball thing again? It was better than my flashlight."

"You ask too much." Galinda replied raggedly.

Nevertheless, the blonde chanted a few short words. A globe of light flickered into being, but then out again. More words, stern from her pale throat, brought it back. It floated high over the pair and grew, basking them in a strong glow. Galinda took a step towards Boq, and stumbled. He caught her.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Galinda straightened and looked at him. The shadows from the light only deepened the creases of strain on her beautiful face. Boq's mind thought she looked careworn, a matronly Galinda who had faced the world's travails head on.

"I know." she answered. "Now let's find this silly thing."

The pair moved in opposite directions, calling out for the girl. Both looked in the hidden depth of the trees, of the large shrubs littering the forest floor. Both began to despair as their circles grew further and further from the glowing orb.

"Elphaba!" Galinda cried out.

"..re.." Galinda heard. She whipped her head around. "Boq! Over here!"

"Coming!" she heard him call back as an explosion of rustling came towards her.

"Elphaba!" Galinda yelled again, this time looking for any signs.

There, a slight light barely visible in the glow of her own. Galinda rushed over, unconsciously pulling the light orb to her Both Boq and the orb reached her at the same time. Galinda strode to the where she saw the light. Now, a slight rustle of something dark near the roots of an overturned maple.

"Elphaba!" Galinda cried out.


	6. Chapter 6:Sorcery Trip Part 3

"Elphaba!" Galinda cried out.

Dark, wide eyes met her own. Galinda could feel the pain and fear behind them. She took a step forward, but Elphaba shrank back. Galinda silently cursed herself; in her worry she forgotten she had gotten quite wet. Boq rushed forward then, umbrella held out protectively. Galinda did the same.

"Here, Elphie," he was whispering. "This will help."

Boq produced the blanket from his own coat, nice and dry. He went to tuck it into her own but she hissed. Boq hands went to her coat and Elphaba saw him turn white.

"Your drenched, we have to get you out of those clothes." he replied. Elphaba bared her teeth.

"Boq, how are we supposed to do that and keep her dry?" asked Galinda. He shook his head.

"I don't know but she needs to get dry."

"Here, lend me the blanket." Galinda said. "It should do while you run back to the camp and get one of the extra tents. We'll set that up to keep her dry, and then I'll fetch her some extra clothes from the cabin. Ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." He replied. He hesitated as he looked around. "Can you keep that orb up? I won't know where to come back elsewise."

"Of course. Just hurry." Galinda replied.

Boq did not detect the strain in her voice as he turned and sprinted off. Galinda gritted her teeth, but set her mind about focusing on Elphaba. The pair's umbrellas were doing a much better job of keeping her dry. Now all Galinda had to deal with was getting her dry.

Galinda shook her head as she went through the various plans. None would help the girl. The rain was simply too much of an obstacle. Placing the blanket between Elphaba's coat and the green girl body (despite the growls from Elphaba), and Boq's jacket around, Galinda shifted her focus to maintaining her light sphere.

She had never maintained it so long and never after so many spells. It felt as if the light was being sucked from her own body to shine out in the forest. The blonde swayed on her feet as dark shapes danced around the corners of her eyes. Galinda closed them so as not be distracted. Off in the distance, the sound of music caught her ears. It was light, and lilting, and soothed her.

"Galinda!" Boq's voice snapped her eyes open. The Munchkinlander eyes shone in concern. Galinda wondered when he got there, and when he had grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Yes, what is it?" she snapped back.

"I called your name three times. You were in some sort of a trance." he replied. Galinda shook her head.

"I was just focusing. Did you get it?" she asked. Boq nodded. She saw the case behind him now, along with a tarp.

"I don't know how we can set it up; it will take a while, and you don't look like you can stay upright much longer"

Galinda tried to hide her swaying, but only minimized it. Grunting (in a very unladylike manner) she grabbed her wand from her pocket and waved it at the bag. The tent sprang forth and assembled itself, walls and all. Boq caught her Galinda fell. The light from the sphere flickered and guttered out.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Tend to Elphaba. I'll be fine." Galinda whispered.

Boq helped her to her feet, and then moved behind to Elphaba. The green girl lashed out at him as Boq tried to help, but he took it stoically. He managed to cudgel her onto her feet, and into the tent. Galinda followed slowly after.

The tent was dark, but dry. Galinda saw Boq place the blanket down on the tarp, and lay Elphaba down as well. He shucked off her jacket (as Elphaba hissed in pain). It was Boq's turn to hiss at the damage to the green girl. He clothes were damp, and those exposed parts were already showing the red inflammation.

"You have to get out of those clothes." Boq said definitively. Elphaba growled back at him. "None of that, and you know it. Galinda will go grab you some."

"Yes, Elphie, I will." Galinda replied and took a step out of the tent. Gazing around, she saw the light of the cabin clearly now without her own obscuring it. She took two steps and the lights went out. Galinda cursed and strode back into the tent. "It's past lights out; the cabins went dark."

"Can you find the way back?" asked Boq. Galinda shook her head.

"No."

"You can't do a spell?" Boq tried, but a low laugh from Elphaba caused the two to look at her.

"You had here maintain a luminesce spell for at least ten minutes. The fact she's awake is surprising." came her hoarse voice. The two others took it as a good sign she was communicating.

"It was closer to fifteen, and the finding spell really took the toll." Galinda replied.

"Finding?" Elphaba said. Hazy chocolate eyes looked at Galinda. "That usually requires a strong connection."

"Luckily I am very good." Galinda answered airily. Both Munchkinlanders caught her fatigue in the response.

"Elphie, you need to get out of those clothes." Boq reiterated. Elphaba chortled.

"Boq, you're a spoken for man." she snarked. He glared at her.

"You know I'm right. Here, I'll lend you my shirt; it's still dry. Hopefully your jacket kept your pants dry."

"My shorts are good." Elphaba replied. She moved gingerly. "You both need to get out of wet clothes, also."

"Our jackets took most of it." Galinda replied, and then shivered. "We will need something to keep us warm."

"Can you do a spell, Elphie?" asked Boq. Elphaba shook her head.

"I'm more liable to blow us up. I mean, we'll be warm for a few moments…"

"The woods too wet to start a fire, and there's no place to put it."

"I can do it." answered Galinda. "I think I have just enough left. Besides, I don't have the energy to explode us."

"What will you put it in?" asked Elphaba. Galinda shrugged.

"I hadn't gotten that far. We need something that can deal with the heat."

"I don't have anything." Boq said. Elphaba shook her head too. They look at Galinda. The blonde mumbled, but pulled out a compact from her pocket.

"You carry a compact around? Isn't that a bit old fashioned?" asked Elphaba. Galinda shot her a dark look.

"Maybe so, but the lid will keep the flame from spreading, and therefore us warm. Seems smart now, doesn't it?" Galinda retorted. Elphaba had nothing to say to that. Galinda chanted slowly, drawing words from strained throat. A small fire sprang up from the lid of Galinda's compact. It expanded to fill it, but no more.

"You learned that well." Elphaba pointed out. Galinda nodded, but sat down. Her labored breathing echoed off the canvas walls of the tent.

"Here, Elphie." Boq said, and stripped out of his shirt. He tossed it at her. "Put that on. I'll wait outside until you're finished."

"It's so small." Elphaba complained. Boq shot her a look as he put his jacket on and left.


	7. Chapter 7: Sorcery Trip Part 4

Elphaba sighed. Galinda looked at her contemplating how to strip her wet clothes off.

"Here, let me help." Galinda answered her unspoken question.

Elphaba arched an eyebrow, but did not protest when the blonde stripped the wet jacket from her. Galinda noticed the dampness of the shirt underneath; luckily enough it was not soaked through.

"Elphie, there's no real good way to do this…" she started.

"Just get the damn thing off." Elphaba growled. Galinda went to take it off, but hesitated. Thinking quickly, she stripped out of her own jacket and shirt. Elphaba eyed her curiously as the blonde handed the shirt to her.

"To protect you face and head." Galinda explained.

Elphaba nodded, and promptly wrapped her face. Galinda quickly got her hands under the shirt and shucked it off. It stuck to Elphaba a bit, and Galinda could hear her hiss even through the shirt. Tossing it away, the blonde quickly helped unwrapped her shirt from the taller girl's face.

"Are you alright?"

"You always smell nice, so that's something." Elphaba replied, causing Galinda to blush lightly. Luckily enough the flicker of firelight hid it. Elphaba glanced down. "And look nice too. I like the lace bra. See through isn't my style but you pull it off."

There was no hiding Galinda's flush then. She did what she did best, however.

"Yes, we all can't wear the workhorse you do. " Galinda retorted.

"Hey, I was out for a run." Elphaba answered. Galinda noticed now her pants were of the athletic type. "Do you mind handing me that blanket to dry off?

"Sure."

Galinda bent down to grab the blanket. She looked back up in time to see Elphaba hook her thumbs into the elastic band and bend at the waist to slide her pants down. Galinda got a full (and close) view of long, lean legs and the firm curves of the spandexed covered posterior. She flushed to the roots.

"Didn't you ever learn that good girls bend at the knees?" Galinda asked as she handed Elphaba the blanket. The green girl flashed those fierce, brilliant teeth of hers.

"Yes." she replied throatily. Galinda was sure it was not from pain. Elphaba toweled herself off for a moment, and then turned around. Grabbing her bra in both hands, the girl quickly stripped it out and over her head. There was a strong hiss as she did so.

"Silly green thing." Galinda bit out, "why did you not wait for me help?"

"Two reasons." Elphaba replied. Galinda noticed she was breathing heavier than usual. "First, you are quite too short to reach over my head."

"And two?"

"The way you are acting now you are liable to pass out or have a nosebleed." Elphaba answered, mirth evident in her voice. "What do you think is at head height?"

"Oh." Galinda said before she could catch herself. She soldiered on. "You're no different than any other girl, if a different shade."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, it is obvious you are not comfortable around me."

"It's the provocativity that I am not used to, is all. I'm quite fine around you."

"Good to hear." Elphaba replied, but Galinda could tell she was not convinced. A long green arm stretched out behind her. "Can you hand me Boq's shirt?"

Galinda nodded, and hurried from where he left it. It gave her time to examine Elphaba's body. The arm was lined with muscle, but not overly so; softness still held on the definition. Too broad of shoulders, also well sculpted, tapered down to a thin waist but too narrow of hips. Almost man like. The barest layer of softness sit upon them. Galinda remembered Elphaba saying she had a hard time gaining weight.

"Go grab Boq, if you will. I am not burned too badly, more like irritated, but I still do not wish to try my luck." Elphaba said. Galinda nodded and went that way. "You may want to slip your shirt back on."

Galinda flushed, but quickly slipped it on. She called out to the Munchkinlander, who quickly came in. He shivered, but made sure to stay far from their friend.

"How are you, Elphie?" he asked.

"Well enough. My arms and legs took the brunt of it; it's like a sunburn. It will be gone tomorrow. The rest of my body is merely sensitive."

"That's good. You sure you are fine?"

"Yes, Boq, I am sure. You remember how well I heal from burns. That, and I took a restorative drought before I went for my run."

Boq nodded. He went and lay his jacket down next to their small fire. He shivered again, which caused Galinda to do the same. "It will be a cold night."

"It will." Elphaba agreed. "The tent will heat up as the night goes on, especially with us here. The issue will be insulating the ground from us, or vice versa."

"Can you manage with just the blanket? If so, I could borrow your jackets to use." Boq asked. Elphaba smiled at him.

"I can; you know me, I'm a furnace. Our fine lady here most likely hasn't done any camping."

"I have too!" Galinda protested.

"In a tent?" Elphaba clarified. Galinda did not answer for a moment, then shook her head. "Thought so. And you're such a tiny thing, you'll freeze."

"Won't Boq freeze? He's not much bigger than I?" Galinda responded. Elphaba barked out a laugh.

"Boq comes from good peasant Munchkinlander stock. His body is used to the harsh seasons. Not so finely bred Gillikinese for looks than function."

"You speak as if we are livestock, or pets." Galinda came back hotly.

"Humans selection follows the same rules animal selection does. Those who adapt best thrive. Sometimes it is done purposely. You're telling me that Gillikinese nobility did not take looks into account when marrying sons and daughters off?" Elphaba rejoindered. Galinda had no answer to that. "Anyway, Boq can make do with our jackets."

Elphaba handed over Boq's jacket, and then Galinda's. Boq grabbed Elphaba's soaked (but fast drying) own. As she watched Elphaba spread the blanket out on the tarp covering the ground, she scrunched her face.

"But how will I stay warm?"

"You'll sleep next to me." Elphaba replied.

"W-what?" Galinda stuttered. Elphaba looked at her.

"I have a higher than average body temperature; its hovers around a hundred and threeIt will keep you quite warm. Also, I doubt Fiyero and Milla would appreciate you two cuddling up to each other."

"Oh, that's true." Galinda replied. She walked over to Elphaba, but stayed standing. Elphaba knew her hesitation.

"Look, we're just two friends…" Elphaba started. Galinda did not budge. "Two _good_ friends, sharing one short night next to each other on a blanket."

"Ok." Galinda replied slowly.

"You're the one who said you weren't uncomfortable around me."

Galinda huffed at the words being thrown back at her. She quickly kicked off her boots and made her way onto the blanket next to the green girl.

"Your tongue is wicked."

"So I've been told." Elphaba replied evenly. Galinda was thankful she did not turn it to the easy response.

Galinda felt the heat from the green girl; combined with the fire it made the temperature tolerable. What was not tolerable was the hardness of the ground and no pillow. Galinda tried to deal, to put paid to Elphaba's comment, but could not. To add insult to injury, Boq's soft snoring could be heard. Elphaba opened one eye from where she rested on her back.

"Come here. " she said and opened her arms.

"What?"

"Come. You can sleep on me. It will be more comfortable than the hard ground."

"Uh...you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'm much too tired to do anything than sleep."

Galinda hesitated again. Chastising herself, she told herself she had cuddled in bed with several of her other friends so Elphaba should be no different. The blonde slowly scooted over, and rolled onto Elphaba.

It was quite different than cuddling with her other friends. Elphaba was not as soft (though her skin was) as she had more muscle; nor did she smell of the dainty flower scents. Elphaba smelled simply of plain deodorant, and a wood spice that Galinda could not place. In all, it reminded her more of Fiyero than anything. That brought up feelings Galinda would rather not deal with. Putting it out of her mind, she took comfort in the fact that at least she was quite warm.

After quite a bit of time trying to go to sleep, Galinda's tired mind begrudge the observation even Elphaba was asleep. Her tired mind eventually made the decision for the blonde. Her thoughts began to wander and her body snuggled up to Elphaba of its own accord. One hand habitually drifted upward to where it would lay on Fiyero's chest. A sharp inhale of breath and the feeling of something harder than flesh caused her mind to snap awake.

"Easy, girl, those are sensitive." Elphaba mumbled half awake. Galinda blushed and pulled back her hand.

"Elphie, why is there metal on your chest?" Galinda's sleep addled brain asked. She realized as she woke more that was not a good question to ask. A deep chuckle, too quiet except to hear from the ear pressed against Elphaba's body, responded.

"Because my nipples are pierced, why else?" came the low response. Galinda had noticed Elphaba had a deep range.

"Pierced? People do that?" Galinda's mind was spinning. Elphaba chuckled again.

"Oh my sweet sheltered girl." was the only reply. Galinda started to squirm uncomfortably at her tone. Elphaba noticed. "What is it?"

"The usual." Galinda replied. Elphaba nodded. Strong arms wrapped her.

"Remember: we're just two friends sharing a bed for the night." Elphaba answered sleepily. Galinda's own body started to drag her to sleep. Her mind was pulled down also, causing the next comment to slip free.

"I wonder how many boys you've seduced to your bed with such a phrase."

A low chuckle again.

"Boys? None. They like direct. Girls on the other hand." Elphaba responded. Galinda's tired mind absorbed but did not react to the comment. "But don't worry; the lion sleeps tonight."


	8. Chapter 8: Sorcery Trip Part 5

Galinda blinked. She was sweating in the close heat of the tent. Noticing light peeking under the walls, she muttered the spell that killed the flame. Blinking, she realized that in the night she had rolled over to face away from Elphaba. The green girl had followed and wrapped her arms around her. Galinda realized she was less uncomfortable than she might otherwise be.

Blinking some more, Galinda rubbed her eyes. She cursed to herself for sleeping in her contacts even though there was no other option. Huffing, she knew that she would need to get a new pair. She resolved to tough it out. However, as the minutes grew, her eyes began to burn worse. Sighing, she worked her hand into her small hidden pocket on her dress. Taking out a tissue, she wiped her eyes. Figuring she might as well start her day, she slowly wiggled out of Elphaba's arm.

Galinda crawled over to where Boq still slept. Her jacket was luckily discarded by the bare-chested Munchkinlander. Galinda dug into her pockets to get her travel kit. Quietly crawling over to the compact, she picked it up and looked in the small mirror. Taking her makeup remover, she cleared the circles from under her eyes. Unfolding a compact brush, Galinda did her best to make her hair manageable. Finally finished, she sighed as the only thing left was her contacts.

"Even now you worry about your appearance." Came a soft teasing voice. Galinda whipped her head around to see Elphaba smiling slightly. The green girl had folded her arms under her head for a pillow. Galinda noticed the shirt rode up to show the lines of her stomach. "I have no idea why; you have the completely unfair ability to look good no matter what."

"How long have you been awake?" Galinda asked, unconsciously rubbing her eyes.

"Since you crawled away." Elphaba answered. "Like I said, I don't think you need it. I've seen plenty of people who would kill to wake up as you. Even the prettiest girls usually wake up looking like a hot mess."

The comment brought back a memory from the night before.

"Elphie, you said something last night."

"Oh?" Elphaba asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Something about the lion sleeping?" Galinda continued. Elphaba snorted, suppressing a laugh. "What did that mean?"

"That's a secret."

"Really, Elphie!" Galinda huffed. Elphaba snorted in amusement again.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you are fiddling with in your pocket." Elphaba retorted. Galinda froze.

"Nothing."

"I guess you don't want an answer then." Elphaba replied, turning over. Galinda huffed but made her way over to the girl.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." Galinda said. Elphaba rolled onto her back to look at the blonde.

"Promise." Elphaba answered.

The blonde fidgeted some more, and looked over her shoulder. Boq was still sleeping. Finally, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. They were red with swept corners and a small rhinestone. Elphaba smiled.

"Glasses? That's all?"

"No, that's not all." Galinda said, but snapped her mouth shut. Elphaba looked at her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"There's nothing wrong with glasses. I see your's match your impeccable taste." Elphaba replied. Galinda did not say anything, but rubbed her eyes with a free hand. Elphaba frowned. "You're contacts are bugging you. You should take them out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Galinda, if you leave them in too long they can cause damage."

"I..just...Elphie, I don't want you to make fun of me."

"Why, because of glasses? I have a pair too, you know."

"I do; an ugly thick black pair, if I must say."

"So you must. So why would you make fun of you?"

"Still promise you won't tell?"

"Yes…" Elphaba said confused.

Galinda nodded, and then reached up to take out her contacts. First came out one, and she shut that eye; then the other and both her eyes were closed. Elphaba waited, sensing something to come that was important. Finally, the blonde opened her eyes. Elphaba was mesmerized by the most striking pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

"You silly little thing; your contacts are colored." Elphaba whispered. Galinda nodded. "Why?"

"Because people like blonde hair and blue eyes." Galinda whispered back. "You do too."

"Oh, my dear, so? Green eyes and blonde hair is even rarer. I must confess I've never seen the natural combination." Elphaba paused. "Unless those curls are not naturally blonde."

"Of course they are!" Galinda whispered fiercely. Sated, the blonde slipped her glasses on. "You don't think it looks bad?"

"I think it looks striking." Elphaba breathed. The two looked at each other for along moment. Then Galinda cleared her throat delicately. "Now, Miss Elphaba, I think it is time you answered my question."

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot about that." Elphaba smiled, showing perhaps too much teeth. "I said don't worry, the lion sleeps tonight."

"What does that mean?" Galinda replied. Elphaba chuckled lowly.

"It was because I have a saying: to a pansexual lion everyone is a gazelle." she answered. Elphaba watched for a reaction. The blonde's nose wrinkled as she processed the info. Her eyes widened (adorably, thought Elphaba) when she got it.

"Oh!" she said and blushed. Thoughts came back to the blonde. Elphaba saw them.

"Relax. I am perfectly capable of being friends with someone without being attracted to them."

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?" asked Galinda, embarrassment turning to offense. Elphaba blinked.

"I'd never say that." Elphaba replied. "Just I have had, and have, no ulterior motives."

"I wouldn't peg you for one to do so. You do know I am well taken."

"Quite well. Fiyero's a good guy, and you're good together."

"Thank you." Galinda paused. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"You and Boq…"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Elphaba sighed. "How about this? If we ever get drunk together, ask me then."

"Deal."

"We better get up and moving. If we're quick enough we might not be missed."

Elphaba stood and stretched. Galinda quickly turned her head away. Smiling, Elphaba went over to Boq and not so gently nudged him in the ribs with her foot.

"Oy, Brickhouse, get up."

"Damn it Fae, why are you such a pain?"

"I guess the world needed to test your patience. Put some clothes and let's go."

Boq sat up and yawned.

"And how am I supposed to do that? You're wearing my shirt."

"Good point. Want it back?" Elphaba asked and started to take it off.

"Damn it Elphaba! Keep it on for now." Boq grumbled.

Galinda, mildly amused, checked Elphaba's clothing for dampness. It was not completely dry, but not far off. Thinking quickly, she cast the fire spell in her compact again. Taking the damp clothes, she dragged them over the flame. Elphaba squawked in alarm.

"What are you doing?"

"Heat but no flame, remember?" Galinda pointed out smugly. "It's our own little dryer!"

"Huh." Elphaba said. "Why didn't we think of that last night?"

"You were in pain and I was exhausted." Galinda reminded her. Elphaba dipped her head in acknowledgement.

Steam rolled off the clothes as Galinda continued dragging them through. Feeling the shirt, Galinda tossed it at Elphaba. The green girl caught it deftly. Turning around, Elphaba switched Boq's shirt for her own. She flung it back towards him careless. Boq caught it and shook his head. After a few more minutes, Elphaba's pants were also dry. The girl simply slipped those on.

"Well, shall we go?"

The group made their way out of the tent. Elphaba waved her hands and it folded itself neatly in the bag, tarp included. Galinda grabbed the blanket, and the trio set off towards the campsite.

"Hopefully we get back before most wake up, and we can say we went out early to watch the sunrise, or something." Elphaba said. The other two nodded.

As they approached the camping area they let out a sigh of relief at not being discovered. Just then a red haired girl stepped out from behind a tree.

"And just where have you been all night, Boq?" she asked, storm in her eyes.

"Milla, I…" he stuttered.

"Well, fuck." Elphaba muttered.


	9. Chapter 9: Sorcery Trip Part 6

**I changed this to M due to large amounts of swearing and the topics discussed. If you think I should change it back to T I will.**

* * *

"Milla, I can explain-" Boq started, but the redhead was giving him no time.

"Explain what! How you spent all night alone in a tent with Elphaba after you told me there was nothing going on between you two!"

"Milla, they weren't alone-" Galinda started but the redhead whirled on her.

"Oh, so you were there too, Galinda! How does that make it better? We all know Boq has a thing for you!"

"Now that's absolutely ridiculous!" Galinda yelled back. "I haven't said two words to Boq outside of your company except for last night."

"All guys want you!" Milla retorted. "Why do you think the girls keep them close when you're around!"

"I…well…I would never…" Galinda sputtered.

"Milla, listen-" Elphaba started but the redhead cut her off.

"I don't want to hear a damned thing out of your mouth, you slut!" Milla face had twisted in disgust. "I know your reputation. How many guys and girls have you fucked since school started?"

"Listen hear you fucking twit!" Elphaba roared, baring her teeth. Galinda and Milla stepped back unconsciously as Elphaba seemed to swell. "How many I've taken to bed is my own damned business, and will not be shamed for it!"

Milla opened her mouth to respond but Elphaba overrode her.

"No! I'm not finished yet! Boq came out to find me last night because he's a an over caring mothering type." Elphaba's voice slowly descended into a menacing contralto. "As usual, he thought of other people before himself. And good he did as I had fucked my ankle in the dark, and was in no shape to make it back."

"So why didn't they carry you, or levitate you, or something? It makes no sense." Milla continued shrilly. Elphaba stepped forward, drawn up to her full height. Milla cowered then, but managed to look the bigger girl in the eyes.

"This does not leave here." she hissed. Milla nodded. Elphaba bared her teeth again, looking feral. "Swear it."

"I swear it. Tell me why." Milla said. The girl had straightened to stare down the other.

"I have a water allergy." Elphaba confessed. Milla blinked, but then laughed unkindly.

"You expect me to believe that? What a stupid lie."

Elphaba did not respond, but dragged her hand through the wet bark of a nearby tree. Turning to show Milla, the redheaded girl could hear the slight hiss and pop as the skin blistered.

"Elphaba." Boq admonished and stepped forward. He stopped at the look of death in the green girl's eyes.

"I still don't believe it. It could be a magic trick." Milla said.

The smaller girl looked around, and saw a puddle. Reaching down quickly, she scooped some water up and flung it at the other girl's face. Elphaba saw, but stood stoically as it hit her. The red welts began to appear on her skin.

"Milla, stop it!" Boq growled and was next to them in an instant. He grabbed her wet hand. "I won't let you hurt her."

"That's impossible." Milla whispered as she looked at the girl. Unnoticed by the trio, Galinda slowly made their way to them.

"You see it; so it must be so." Elphaba replied evenly. Milla shook her head.

"Elphaba, you're in Life Sciences with me. You know the world is made up of water; our bodies are made up of water! There's no way you could live!" the redhead protested.

Elphaba chuckled slowly. Galinda noticed the tension eased out of the tall girl.

"It seems that water requires a certain purity and density to affect my skin. Most bodily fluids and vapor do not have it. As for our bodies, well; it's only my skin, the dermis, that is allergic to water. Everything else is not."

"How did you find that out?" asked Milla.

Elphaba pulled up her pants and turned a calf towards them. Examining it, the trio realized it was a lighter shade of green.

"Skin grafts suck." was her reply. Boq shook his head.

"I don't remember that. When?" he asked. Elphaba let the pant leg drop.

"Remember eighth grade?"

"Yeah, you weren't around…" Boq trailed off as he realized.

"Yeah. Bucket of water to the calf. Melted the skin right off; I could see my calf muscle clear as day before the bleeding starting." Elphaba laughed ruefully. "Luckily, I fainted soon after. Woke up in the hospital a couple of weeks later. They had kept me in a coma with a cocktail of painkillers and healing draughts as they grafted the new skin. Cut down on recovery time, but didn't do well for my body. Spent the next six months in physical rehab, and another six for a pinlobble addiction I picked up from the painkillers."

"By Oz." Galinda moaned and placed a hand to her mouth. Milla's eyes softened.

"I didn't know, Elphie." Boq said. he reached out and touched her arm.

"I didn't tell you. It's in the past now." Elphaba shrugged and looked at Milla. "Satisfied that Boq and I didn't have sex now?"

"Yes." Milla said. Her voice betrayed lingering uncertainty, but they took what they could get.

"Alright, now let's get out of here and hope no one - fuck, here comes Morrible." Elphaba said. "Quickly, you two get lost and she might not ask too many questions. Remember, you weren't out here last night."

"Got it." Boq said before turning and walking way. Milla followed closely. Both girls waited as Morrible sidled up to them.

"Miss Elphaba, I did not see you at check in last night." she said menacingly. "Nor you, Miss Galinda."

"We went out to look at the stars and fell asleep." Galinda smoothly lied. "By the time we woke, it was raining and the lights were out."

"Oh? And two of my sorceresses could not make it back?" asked Morrible. "I would wonder if to take it as a testament to my teaching."

"We tried to make it back, Madame," Elphaba said through gritted teeth, "But I twisted my ankle on a root. Galinda could not carry me, let alone our stuff."

"And so you stayed with your friend rather than get help? Admirable; not well thought out, but admirable." Morrible answered. "Ladies, if this is to happen again I will be greatly displeased. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." both girls chorused. The Headmistress nodded.

"Good. Go place everything back, and get ready for the day." she paused. "However, ladies, if I find any boy missing from last night's roll I will bring disciplinary measures against you and them both."

"Of course, Madame." Galinda managed to eke out. Nodding her head again, the Headmistress pivoted quickly (far more than Galinda thought she could) and strode off. "We're in trouble."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The male teachers sometimes are not as strict as the females." Elphaba rejoindered. Galinda nodded hopefully. As the two girls moved towards their sleeping tent, Galinda glanced over at Elphaba. Her face had angry red blotches from where Milla had thrown the water.

"Elphaba, why did you do that?" Galinda asked.

"Do what?"

"The water with your hand, and letting Milla throw it on you."

Elphaba shrugged.

"Helped prove my point."

"Didn't it hurt?"

Elphaba shrugged again.

"I've gotten used to pain." Elphaba smiled. "I've had to."

"How terrible."

"When you live my life you understand that life is a constant struggle; constant pain You either learned to get used to it, or become dominated by it. I've learned to get used to it, and grow stronger from it. To some extent, I seek it out so as to test myself. The gym, the mat; even sometimes in bed." Elphaba smiled wolfishly. Galinda's ears grew hot and she looked down.

"Oh dear." she mumbled. Elphaba's smile faded.

"I've made you uncomfortable again. I'm sorry."

"You just know so much more than me." Galinda said, forcing herself to look at the taller girl and smile.

"If you have any questions, just let me know. I'll answer if I can."

Galinda was quiet, then asked,

"Was what Milla said true? About the boys and girls?"

"You mean that I'm a slut?" Elphaba asked.

"No! I'd never call you that?"

"Then why do you want to know?"

"Because I've never seen you with anyone for four months. And…" Galinda hesitated, but found her courage. "And I want to know if you're bringing people over when I'm not there."

"A good reason." Elphaba smiled. "No, I'm not bringing anyone over when you're out. I wouldn't be that disrespectful."

"You didn't answer my full question."

"I answered your concern."

"Damnit it, Elphaba, just gossip with me for a moment!" Galinda said exasperated. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends do! They gossip with each other, especially about their hook ups!"

"Oh? And why haven't you spoke to me about you and Fiyero?" retorted Elphaba. Galinda pinked.

"I'm much too embarrassed."

"And how would you be if I told you about my salacious exploits?"

"I…I don't know." Galidna exhaled forcefully. "I guess you're just so much not like my other friends, I wonder."

"Blondie, I'll make you a deal. When you can tell me about you and Fiyero, I'll tell you some of my…tamer exploits."

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 10: Sorcery Lessons

Galinda growled in frustration and resisted throwing her wand across the room. The spell simply was not working. Elphaba raised an eyebrow from the couch, her book sitting on her lap. Blowing her bangs away, Galinda did the thing she had been fighting since the beginning of the semester a few weeks ago.

"Hey Elphie, can you give me a hand at this? I'm not getting it."

"Sure."

The green girl closed her book and rose from the couch. Clad in only a tank top and athletic shorts in the fall heat, Galinda took in the tall girl's figure. The green girl had been hitting the gym more over the break and this semester, and it showed. Whereas lean athletic lines had dominated the girl before, the bulge of thick muscles was beginning to appear. The girl had started to be more broad and yet somehow it worked for her.

"Here, let me show you." Elphaba said, and picked up Galinda's wand. Glancing at the spell, Elphaba snapped out the words needed and the particles of sand wove themselves into a sphere. "You need more confidence; more commanding. Enunciate the words but don't overly focus on them."

Galinda nodded and tried again. Though she was better at it, the sand refused to repeat what Elphaba had done. Elphaba coached her for a half an hour, but it still did not come. Galinda groaned and dropped her head to the desk.

"I'm going to fail out of sorcery." she moaned. A warm hand rubbed her shoulders.

"No you're not. You're getting there; you just need to practice more."

"It all comes so easily to you." Galinda said, jealousy evident in her voice. Elphaba pulled back, and the blonde look up at her.

"I've just had a lot of practice, that's all. You'll get it too."

"I never see you practice." Galinda accused.

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean I don't." Elphaba countered.

"When? You're at class most of the day, at the gym for at least two hours, and you do your other homework here. There isn't enough time for you to do it." Galinda rebutted.

"I've practiced a lot." Elphaba said again. Glinda turned away.

"I don't believe you." she said. Movement caught her eye. The sand they had been practicing with was swirling around. Galinda froze. Her wand was still in her hand. She snapped out of her daze and looked at Elphaba. The green girl was twirling her fingers.

"Years of it, in fact." Elphaba said softly. Galinda inhaled sharply.

"That's illegal! Those under 18 or not in a program can't practice-"

"This doesn't leave here." Elphaba whispered stonily. Galinda nodded. Elphaba stopped her hand motions and sighed. "You're right, I do have a natural talent for magic; but not for control."

"Power without control-"Galinda started.

"Leads to destruction. I'm aware of the the fourth rule. As was my father. When my...talents began to manifest, he tried to cover it up. At first it was easy. A moved chair there, a cracked glass here. Easily waved away. Then puberty hit."

Galinda's hands went to her mouth.

"You see the issue already." Elphaba smiled darkly. "Vases exploded when I walked near them; glass reverted to sand. One time during my period I got into a fight with my father and the whole house shook. A mansion, shaking! We later found out I cracked some columns. From that point my father did two things. Put me on birth control, and hired a teacher. Quietly. It was either that or-"

"The Wizardry would take you." Galinda finished. Sometimes the Wizardry would take children with sorcery talents for public safety.

"Yes, and that would not do. As you know, the Munchkinlanders don't particularly like the Wizardry, noble Munchkinlanders doubly so, and the embarrassment would have been the worse. So he quietly hired an instructor for me."

"How old?" asked Galinda.

"Fourteen."

"You've been practicing sorcery for four years?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"Not really. I've been taught to control it and wasn't taught much else. So, it does come easier to me, but only because I've had a head start on controlling things. And I do _practice._ " Elphaba emphasized.

"Ok." Galinda. She went back to the trying to get the sand to shape, but after a few tries put the wand down. "I don't know Elphie…"

"Let me show you a little trick." Elphaba said and walked over to her laptop.

The blonde intently watched the other girl's eyes search the computer screen, and then click on something. As Elphaba walked back a slow tune started out of the computer. Galinda looked at her.

"Music can help you focus." Elphaba replied. "Relax, and listen to it. Feel it."

Galinda closed her eyes as the lyrics started. She listened at the music and marveled how Elphaba it was.

 _They will not force us_

 _They will stop degrading us_

 _They will not control us_

 _We will be victorious._

"Now breathe, and let the magic flow through you." Elphaba said.

Galinda sighed and moved the wand. The feeling of the magic flowing out from her and to the sand seemed to resonate with the music. Galinda focused, shaping the feel to match the music.

"Now open your eyes." Elphaba commanded. Galinda did so to find the sand in a ball. She squealed in happiness and lept at Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you so much!"

Elphaba laughed and patted the girl on the back.

"No problem. See, I told you I would get it."

"Thanks to you." Galinda said, and looked up at her. "Though I must say, this music is very you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's so...alternative."

Elphaba laughed again.

"Yes it is. At least compared to yours."

"What's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing. It's just more pop than anything."

"At least it can be danced to!"

"Is headbanging dancing?"

"No."

"Then I may have to concede." Elphaba smiled. Galidna let go and stepped back.

Galinda's eyes lit up. Elphaba's smiled faltered.

"What's going on?"

"You should come with us on our dance night!"

"You mean the night you, Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla go clubbing?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not sure I can pull off tight, shimmery dresses."

"Good thing this week's is fierce night!"

"Fierce night?"

"Yeah! Big hair, dramatic makeup, daring jewelry, and ripped clothes. Like punk ciche."

"I mean, that sounds like I could do it."

"It would be perfect. What do you say?"

"You sure the girls would want me along?"

"They'll deal if they don't." Galidna pouted. "Please Elphie?"

"Put away the lip. I'll go."

"Yay!" Galinda cried and hugged the girl again. Elphaba groaned.

"I don't know why I let you get me into these things."

"Me either."


End file.
